Adair's Loyalties
by Alsheon
Summary: Revolving around Adair. With his POV throught out the events in the entire novel. Have to take a good care of the documents and the platoon aren't Adair's only duty. His captain also needs to be taken care of. Rated... T because I'm paranoid. Adair-centric!
1. Chapter 1

**So, here my fanfic with Adair-centric. Following Adair's POV through out the entire novel. I love Adair, and I'm a complete sucker for a person with loyalty to boots! Adair's concern and respect for Sun got me hard where it hurts... Seriously, who could resist him? I dare to say he's worthy to be in my list of character, fighting the other candidates for second place (cause Sun would always be my number one).**

 **Almost everytime he shows up, I coo-ed, from the first time he shows up, preparing his captain's breakfast. Or only the mention of him entertaining me. So this fic just happens. But, I'm just a mere normal human, so please if I wrote a wrong line from novel, don't scorn me. Oh! And the grammar! Please don't mind the grammar mistake, english is not my first language.**

* * *

The first time Adair sees his new captain. Joy, awe, respect, happiness, giddiness, excitement are mixed into one complex emotion. To have captain this perfect... Who won't be happy?

And then, it was thrown out of window when the perfect captain lead them on top a cliff and with his perfect smile and voice he says " _Jump."_

Oh no... Adair is not easy to bully, he demanded a reason, he _refused._ But he got blasted off anyway. And even by time he climbed up again, the ever gently smiling captain looked at him expectantly and speak the same order. Adair refused _again._

And he got blasted off again.

* * *

His eyes speaks disappointment as he explained his reasons, he sighed and revealed a frowning and apologic expression. The only expression that change drastically from his smiling expression. It makes Adair's heart beats faster... Even faster than when he was blasted off of the cliff. His reasons echoed in Adair's mind, his disappointed expression haunting his sight.

Adair stood up, without another word he run and jumped off of the cliff. Ignoring every shouts of exclamation from his comrades.

 _'You're pass'_ The wind brought the gentle whisper that sounded like his Captain's voice into Adair's ears.

* * *

Since then on, He's the proud vice captain of the elite Sun Knight Platoon. Never been he hesitant or questioning his captain's order. Be it to ganging up on people that pissed his captain off or make him a breakfast.

Like now, he's awkwardly standing aside holding a tray of special breakfast for his dearest Captain but his captain is nowhere to be found, or rather his captain doesn't answering his knock at all.

"Captain?!" Adair called once more again. It's been the 34th times... His captain can't be overslept. The sun has rise high up for his captain's avarage waking up time. Adair bitted his lips, he doesn't dare to open and barging into his captain's room unless he welcomed him in. He sighed and want to turn around before he jumped back, almost losing his grips on the tray when he saw a ghosly presence.

Knight Captain Cloud.

Adair let out a shaky breathe, "K-Knight Captain Cloud." He greeted respectfully.

"Sun... Has't come back yet." Cloud told him with a voice barely a whisper.

"Eh?" Adair make a noise of bewilderment but the light stepped captain has been nowhere to be seen.

"Captain isn't back yet? Where does he gone to? What about his breakfast? Why didn't he tell me? What's the problem this time? Since when? Wait, I sounds like Knight Captain Leaf" Adair murmured to himself.

"What about me?" a voice questioned suddenly. Adair turned around to see the ever gentle Leaf Knight.

"Ah, no. Never mind, Knight Captain Leaf." Adair shooks his head and smiled earnestly.

Leaf looked down to the breakfast Adair brought and smiled again, "Here to give your captain his breakfast?".

"Yes, but-"

"He didn't answer your knock?" Leaf cutted as like he knows the problem very well. Well, it was always been the problem but now...

"Um, no..." but it's too late as Leaf knocked on Sun's door.

"Sun!? Adair's here! Open the door please?!" Leaf knocked loudly but still in a proper tone.

"Wait, Knight Captain Leaf." Adair paused him, because his hands are occupied with the tray he could only relying on his voice.

"What is it?" Leaf turned to him and tilted his head.

"Captain wasn't in the room. Knight Captain Cloud said he hasn't back yet." Adair informed. Leaf's eyes widened in panic at the last sentence as he quickly spun the doorknob and open the door. He scanned the room and paled.

"He hasn't been here for at least since two days ago" Leaf concured.

"What?" Adair spurted. He didn't came to sent the breakfast yesterday, because his captain said he would be busy in the morning, and Adair also need to arrange the schedule for patrolling about the Death Knight that actually dare to slash his captain unfairly from behind. But this is ridiculous!

"Oh God of Light! Sun, where is he? Has he eaten yet? Where could he gone to for two days? It wouldn't be anywhere dangerous right? He won't go around to search for that Death Knight right?." Leaf rambled in worry.

"Wait, Death Knight?" Adair perked up. And realization dawned into him in horror.

* * *

Adair stopped dead in the track as he sees Knight Captain Blaze carrying a person with cloak and blood over him bridal style and frantically goes to the Sun Knight's room with equally frantic priests opened the door for him. That person had to be Adair's Captain right?.Adair hurriedly enter the room.

"What's happened?!" Adair questioned in alarm as he sees his captain being laid limply on his bed.

"Adair! Sun fainted!" Blaze frantically informed without thinking, his expression is one of those who can't said anything in panic aside the obvious fact.

' _I can see that!'_ Adair thought.

"It seems like the Sun Knight lost too much blood." An elderly priest informed the clueless Holy Knights.

"Is he going to be okay?" Adair inquired in concern.

"Hm, he would be fine with a few days of complete rest. And as long as he woke up, he could recover well." the Priest said.

"What's happened!?" Leaf exclaimed suddenly as he entered the room and soon gasped seeing Sun's condition. "Sun!".

And soon the room is filling in with the other free of mission Twelve Holy Knights who want to see what's going on.

Leaf already fussing beside Sun as he gently strip off the bloody hood and gasped again to see the slowly healing sword wounds. "Where has he gone to?!" He cried out. Blaze paled, so it's Sun's blood after all.

Adair swiftly go into the bathroom to fetch a basin of water and several towels also a stool, and quickly back with the said items. Leaf took the basin of water and motioned Adair to let down the stool before putting the basin on the stool and take a towel, dumping it into the water while Adair stripped his Captain gently out of his bloody clothing.

This is the first time he saw his captain in such condition. Even after he got slashed in the back by the Death Knight he wasn't this ghastly pale. He looks unearthly pales now. It maked Adair tremble mentally.

* * *

Adair stood there blanked out in the entrance of his captain's room it's the third day his captain has been thoroughly unconscious and to his shock... His captain is nowhere to be seen.

Nonono, maybe his captain is in the bathroom. Adair had broke his self-rule of 'not come barging into the captain's room no matter what unless he said otherwise.' for these three days for the sake to just take a glance at his captain's condition. But where is he now?

He muttered his prays and apologize before stepping into the room and rounded the bed. Before come to the sudden conclusion. His captain is not here, he's gone. The beef jerky is gone, most likely his captain already conscious today.

Adair run across the bed and opened the closet then wants to crying but no tears come out. One of the cloak is gone! Adair facepalmed, but shut his mouth. His captain go without telling, there must be something important coming up. More over with those disgusting blasphemic rumours revolving around his dear captain, his captain must be coming up with a plan. Yes. Someone's gonna going down, those who spread the rumours will. If his captain miss them (which is very unlikely), Adair's the one who's gonna get them.

He swiftly got out the room and shut the door quietly. And hurriedly go to the training ground where his platoon waiting for him for their captain's update.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 end! Yes, it would be a series with multi chapters. There's no way I could write Adair's POV in the entire novel in one chapter, silly.**

 **It sets in the first novel, which is revolving around the introduction and Sun's past relations with Ehem* Roland. Yeah, the novel where he actually passed out of blood lost.**

 **I know it's short. But be patient, the next maybe longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm in bad mood now, I've finished this chapter halfway and my tablet went died just like that. Fuck.**

* * *

Adair hurriedly saluted as he sees his Captain approaching, "Captain, where have you been?"

Sun raised an eyebrow elegantly and motioned Adair to come near which Adair immadiately response by walking up to him.

"Adair, under the luminance of the benevolent God of Light. Sun needs to inform you to gather up his children and bath under his luminance and brightness to wash up your sins and be a new person to be under his protection. Tonight, we will capture the vile Death Knight in the palace to teach him the God of Light's severity, thought it pains Sun. But Undeads are vile creatures that Sun have displeasure in knowing and seeing. " Sun rambled gracefully with his soft and gentle voice and Adair nodded seriously. So, gather the platoons tonight and go to the palace to kick the Death Knight's ass with so many plans omitted on his captain's part, right? Easy enough.

"Yes, Captain!" Adair saluted. And Sun nodded seems to be pleased.

"Ah, and Sun pained to inform Holy Knight brother Adair this, but please go on without Sun. Sun will be there by time." Sun added as an afterthought.

Adair nodded again. So, his captain would sneak around first then reunited with them right? "Understood"

Sun smiled and turned to leave. After his captain's out of earshot, Ed approach him, "So, what's the mission? Or... Captain just come for pleasantaries?"

Adair turned serious at once and turn to face his platoon, "Gather up, we have a mission."

* * *

Adair waited for the signal before jumped out of his hiding place, sword high in the air directed towards the accursed Death Knight, ready to pounce at the Dark creature anytime the situation asks.

A blast of Holy Light filled the room and his Captain come out of the closet gracefully. No one even made a comment as his manner is extremely graceful, also added to the fact that a Death Knight is present so they had no time to exchange a bit comments.

The Death Knight weakened and everything passed by pretty quickly in Adair's eyes.

"I knew it!" The Pig King come out from a secret chamber and went to the Death Knight and began to scorn him, "Lowlife! Trash! Useless!" each word the King said, the more Adair's felt distaste and the more he furrowed his brows. He glanced at his captain to see his reaction. Eyes coldly watching the King's movement and the ever smiling lips curled into a distasteful frown, his captain also hates this sight.

The Holy Knights could only watched helplessly as the Royal Knights tried to take the King away. The Pig starts to get in Adair's nerves.

"Stop it." surprisingly it's the Blaze Knight who said that and pulled the King harshly away from the Death Knight. Looks like he couldn't watch the king does as he pleases anymore. Which is understandable for Adair, whose captain has been slashed mercilessly from behind by the Death Knight, since then on Adair despise and resent the Death Knight so much, but he won't do anything like the King's doing!

"You-! You bastard! Royal Knights attack him!" the King ordered and the Royal Knights could only helplessly draw their swords and pointed it at Blaze. Which is a bad idea as Blaze's face flushed in anger and he gritted his teeth.

"HOW DARE YOU! Holy Knights, Attack!" Blaze roared furiously. Without any hesitation every Holy Knights redirected their weapons from the vile Death Knights toward the Pig King and his Royal Knights.

"Everyone, Stop!" Judgement roared and the Judgement Knight platoon obediently sheathed back their weapons. But the rest still pointed their weapons defiantly. Adair also ignored Judgement's order. Who care? The Judgement Knight doesn't have a really good relationship with the Sun Knight which is Adair's captain. Beside the Pig has gotten into his nerves.

"How dare you to direct your weapons to threaten the Church's one of Twelve Holy Knights!?" Adair shouted to stir the trouble. It irked him, imagine if the one who got threatened is his captain, Adair would be really furious. The other Holy Knights made a chorus of agreement.

"Attack!" the King roared.

"Attack!" Blaze roared even more loudly!

And the chaos ensues. Adair slashed, parried, dodged, and kicked as many as he could. If his deduction is right the one who spread the rumours should be from the palace, and it only burn Adair's rage even more.

Suddenly, a burst of villainous Dark element stopped them and they directed their attention toward the source, the Death Knight. What's happened? Didn't his captain has weaken the Death Knight with his amazing Holy Light? Everyone could only watch in horror as the Death Knight's evolving in front of them and calling forth the undeads in the process.

"Roland, No!" Adair heard his captain's voice and snapped his gaze to see... The Death Knight has already across the room and ready to slash the King into two or maybe more pieces. Sun without thinking throwing himself in between and got slashed instead.

"Ugh!" the Death Knight grimaced and jumped back.

"Captain!" Adair and several more of the Sun Knight platoon shouted in surprise.

"Ugh, Sun Knight platoon. Go and make sure no Undeads leave this room!" Sun quickly gotten his bearings back, and ordered.

The Sun Knight platoon nodded without any hesitation. "Yes, Captain!"

* * *

Adair stared at the Pig King in disgust and despise. As every once of his evil deeds has been uncovered in front of them by the Storm Knight of Twelve Holy Knights. Every Holy Knights expressed their disgust, some with hushed voice and some blantantly with loud voice. And he's also the one who spread the disgusting rumour about his captain! Unforgivable!

"Blaze... Purify that room, please." The Sun Knight's soft gentle voice filled the room with a bit ease. Blaze nodded and went int front of the room, he sighed and softly muttered the chant. Screams of anguish and desperation filled the room and every Holy Knights sent their prayers. The Royal Knights also prayed and exteremely shamed for their master's deed.

The whole fiasco ended with the Pig passed down the throne. And Adair glanced at his Captain who was turning his head sideways with and angle where his hair and bangs covering his eyes, a smirk playing on his face as if everything went smoothly according the plan, within the dark room that smirk almost unseen but with the help of the moonlight outside and his angle which is one straight line from the Pig King and Knight Captain Sun, Adair could sees it clearly. Adair held back his own smirk, he couldn't help but feel really proud now.

* * *

 **Chapter two end. Tomorrow would be chapter three. Yes, I think it would be okay to spoils you guys a bit. SLSR would be updated hopefully tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, the next chapter of that fic is kinda long y'know?. Let's meet upAU also, I will update it after a bit edit here and there which would take three days or so. Tomorrow we will meet again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! *put on my Head set, and play a separation themed song***

 **Question of the day: does 'Grisia' sounds like a girl name for you?**

* * *

Pain... All Adair could feels is only pain and more pains. He and the guys was just gonna proceed his captain's order to beat up Baron's third son but that accursed despicable Knight was protected by the warriors of the Monastery of God of War! Despicable, truly damnable, as expected of someone who dares to attack his captain, truly despicable.

At first, the Sun Knight's elite platoon wants to retreat to avoid any conflict, but the Son of the God Of War suddenly issued a challenge towards Adair. Of course Adair is not foolish, he wanted to refuse no matter what the damnable Warrior said as his captain always said "If you wanna fight, then make sure that your opponent is two times weaker than you, if not then, you have 200% chance to win!" (that until today the Sun Knight's platoon like to call 'Mother's reminding' in secret. It's adorable to know that that rule made by the same person who ordered them to jump off of a cliff upon the first meeting.)

But alas, the Son of the God Of War threatened to go and issued the challenge to the Sun Knight if Adair refused

' _Curse them, looks like captain's swordmanship news had arrived to them. How dare them!'_ Adair cursed mentally. It's not like Adair doesn't have any faith regarding his respected captain's capabilities. If given enough time, Adair believed, his captain could find one way or another to win against that accursed Son of the God Of War. Adair will bet on his life that the Son of the God Of War would never escape his captain's grudge even if he's on the other side of continent.

But still, if Adair didn't accept the challenge would he still fit to be called the Vice Captain of the elite Sun Knight Platoon? Moreover that man's threatened to challenge his captain. Oh, for the grace of his captain, Adair couldn't accept it. _No_ , whoever that want to get to his captain with the intention to hurt his captain, they need to pass through Adair first. And the duel between the Vice Captain of Sun Knight Platoon against the Son of the God Of War (who was a warrior to top it off), of course the winner is obvious

 _"Ultimate Heal!"_ Adair slowly opens his eyes, even though the healing spell left behind a pleasant feeling, the sight that welcomed Adair is not pleasant at all, his captain is scowling. ' _That's not a good sign'_

"Captain," Adair tried to sit up but instead a cold and soft hand pushed him down again and got nagged by his captain.

' _It's all those warriors' faults'_ Adair thought. Adair cast his gaze low and listening to his captain's furious nag sometimes responded with "I'm terribly sorry". No one dare to tune out the nag, after all this is his captain's way to tell them that he cares.

* * *

Adair jumped from his bed when he heard the news of his platoon got beaten up by the warriors of the Monastery of the God Of War. He quickly took a random shirt and run down the hall toward the confinement room and opened the door only to find his captain's there standing to face the entire miserable platoon hands folded on his chest. His back is facing Adair so he couldn't see him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not supposedly pick a fight with someone unless they're two times weaker than you!" Sun scolded in agitation.

Adair stepped in to his comrades' rescue "Captain, please don't be too hard on them." Adair pleaded slightly. Sun turned at him and give him a glare that make Adair stopped his movement all together

"And you, what the hell are you doing here?! I thought I clearly told you to _stay on bed and rest_." Sun stated coldly as he throw a criticize glare to Adair, demanding a pleasant response that up to his standard.

"I already felt better, Captain" Adair defended slightly. Sun still throw him a suspicious glare but then turn his attention to the whole platoon.

Ed quickly defended, "But, Captain! They said something unforgivable! They said the Sun Knight is a good for nothing. They said you have nothing but your pretty face!" Ed defended furiously as he recalled the insult, the whole platoon made a chorus of "Yes!" with enraged tone.

"They also said that Holy Knights are only good to get beaten up!" The other continued. Adair almost sweatdropped as his captain revealed a sceptical expression.

"And they said our captain wouldn't even care at all if we all die!" Ed finished almost close to cry. Adair bit back his own enraged comment and glance at his captain only to find himself automatically averts to look at the golden haired man. Eyes cold with well covered murderous glint, sinister smile, someone's gonna die and Adair didn't doubt that. Anyone maybe won't notice how scary that expression is but Adair knew better. A calamity, someone's life gonna be destroyed like the Pig King last time. But then again as the Sun Knight is the head of The Church of the God Of Light and reversely the Son of the God Of War is the head of the Monastery of the God of War. His captain probably would held back.

"That's enough, you guys would be confined and I forbid you all to go to clerics!" Sun decided sternly

"But, Captain!" Ed exclaimed desperately.

"Captain!" and so, the chorus of "Captain" filled the room with various desperate tones. Adair swallowed, he hopes that this strategy would smoothen their captain a bit. But alas, his captain still refuse to ease their punishment.

"Captain, please punish me along with them." Adair bowed deeply and requested

* * *

"Sniff... Captain is really cruel" Ed complained pityfully as he tend his own wound.

Adair sighed, "you know that he didn't mean it like that"

"But, captain is really way too reckless. He even ordered us to beat up Knight Captain Earth but he only gave us twenty disguise clothes and no weapons at all!" Ed exclaimed. Adair could only sweatdropped, he can't counter that.

"Sometimes... I really think he won't care at all if we died." Ed's sad murmur echoed in the room silencing everyone.

Adair snapped his head toward Ed, "You're going too far. Captain's really care for us, and he would never do something like that." Adair stated in a stern tone. Their captain wouldn't care? That's impossible! If any of the dies, heck for example, If Adair died in the duel with the Son of the God Of War. He'll bet his faith on the God Of Light and his next life. _His_ Captain would make those warriors paralyzed for their entire lifetime! After all, from his captain's order and teaching it's obvious, that his beloved Captain is protective over his Holy Knights.

Ed stared at Adair desperately. "Adair you're too much. Of course we believe Captain would care." a chorus of agreement sounded

*Screech* a secret door opened and a basket full of breads and other foods got pushed in making them speechless. Then, without any alarm many rosebeads rolled in. Adair knows whose this rosebeads belong to...

"Captain, they're just-"

"I heard nothing. Hurry and eat up, the ones with major injuries crush the rosebeads but you can't be completely healed!" Their captain's stern voice instructed from the other side of wall, Adair smiled in myrth. Their captain's indeed care.

"Captain! We're so sorry!" someone cried out and burst into tears.

"We'll never doubt you captain!"

"Captaaaiin!"

"Captain! Please don't be mad at us!" and the chorus of tearful cries like children's filled the room hysterically. Amongst the cries, Adair could faintly heard a faint sigh from the other side of wall.

"Agh! Shut up! Hurry up, fill your stomach and healed the major wounds. I have mission for you all" they all stopped and back to their elite professional self.

* * *

"Adair, does captain want to beat up those warriors of Monastery or obliterate them?" Ed asked nervously in astonishment as his eyes landed on the other elite platoons' members.

Adair scratched his neck, maybe his captain is really annoyed this time and decide to obliterate those warriors? Adair shooks his head and went to the chest that contains the disguise material. And his mind clicked, he smirked inwardly.

"I see, so it's like that! Captain is indeed clever!"

* * *

Adair and the rest of the Sun Knight's platoon are sleeping peacefully in the confinement chamber. After days of restless mission to stir up troubles between the Royal Knights and Warriors to hate each other. He didn't know what his captain had in mind, maybe he really is planning to marry the princess after all. Actually, Adair's still sceptical about his captain'a proposal to take the princess's hands in marriage. Does the princess is really worthy to be his captain's bride? He doubt that.

*click* Adair upened an eye to glance at the person who just entered the room to see his captain with a satisfied smile. Adair quickly tried to stand up and wakes his comrades up. Keyword:tried.

Sun held up his hand to stop Adair, he brought his index finger over his lips as a silence gesture then winked playfully ar Adair as he mouthed "Great Job". Then he leave the room and close the door with a soft click.

Adair left dumbfounded as he continue to stares at the close door with an 'O' shaped mouth. ' _That means the mission succeed and we can stop!.'_ Adair thought in satisfaction.

* * *

"Does everyone ready?" Adair asked to the whole platoon with a gleeful smile and got the choruses of "Yeah!". He fastened his belt. The Sun Knight's platoon is planning to sneak out to- *screech*

Everyone snap their head toward the door to see their ever brightful Captain in all his glory smiling brilliantly. "Follow me." his gentle voice ordered.

-.-

"You guys would stand guard here at the Holy temple" Sun plainly ordered. Everyone's jaws (and spirits) dropped at that.

"But, captain-" someone uttered out.

"No buts!" Sun scolded. Oh no... It can't be happened, for the beautiful shade of his captain's azure eyes, please no! Everyone began to whining- er try to persuade their captain but Sun won't budge at all.

"Because this place's gonna be empty. You all will guard it." Sun said in final. They wouldn't get to watch the match at all! The whole platoon could only glance at each others in desperation. And their captain's ready to depart.

 _'Nonono!'_ Adair thought desperately. "Captain!" gracefully, Sun spun around to to face Adair.

"It'll be my most regretful day in my life for I can't watch your amazing performance. I regret it so much, but even so I know you'll do amazing. I'll be rooting on you even though regretfully I can't watch the match at all. It's so regretfull" Adair blurted out with a sincere smile like he's in the verge of crying.

Sun hesitated for a moment, "Since you will regret it so much, you can come and after you positioned them all" Sun stated and turned around then leave.

After they think their captain's out of earshot, the whole platoon glared at Adair,

"Adair! You're so low!" "Traitor!" "Despicable!" "Bastard!" "Just because you're the most favourite child!" "Aaaghh, I want to watch Captain's match!" "I despise you so much, Adair!"

Despite all the insults, Adair only grinning sheepishly. He could see his captain's next scheme, Yes! Er-... A match of course.

"What are you all whining about? Hurry up and position yourselves!" Adair ordered.

* * *

The start of the battle royale is a drama that Adair don't mind to watch at all, between the Sun Knight and the loyal Hell Knight. Adair felt he could be close with the Knight Captain Hell. The drama is so good that Adair almost shouted and clapped for the Hell Knight to 'obstruct' Sun Knight from participating. Some girls nearby giggling occasionally though.

And for the end? Everyone (except the warriors) cheered when the princess choose Elijah, Adair even joined the shouts of delight.

"Ah! Didn't our Sun Knight wants to take the princess hands in marriage too!?" a Holy Knight suddenly exclaimed and evey Holy Knights stopped their cheers all together. Adair also stopped and facepalmed, _'Captain, forgive this unsupportive subordinate. But, I think you deserves better!'_

"And they lived happily ever after." Sun said like he had just finished some cheesy fairy tale. The others took it as "I don't mind" and began to cheering again.

"Hey, isn't the Sun Knight and Knight Elija being-" some murmurs of suspicion sounded. Adair frowned.

"Ah, Elijah. Thank you for saving my Vice Captain, Adair." with that Sun gave a gentle meaningful smile and turned on his heel. The other Twelve Holy Knights stood up and went to Sun's back making a perfect formation of "V" and continue walking behind him. Adair's eyes litted up, _'so, it's like that. Your scheme always astonish me, Captain.'_ Adair smiled meaningfully and ducked in to merge with the other Holy Knights.

* * *

 **sorry, this chapter is kinda lame. But it's all because there's too much secret event without anyone knowing. And once there. Sun and Adair have a contact before and I couldn't help but write a low quality chapter. May I told you guys, it's all following the events in the novel and Adair's reaction and View of those events. The next chapter is gonna be much more fun to write! Because ehem! Spoiler alert for those who never read the volume 4, yes I would jump to that volume cuz' I can't see a good Adair's POV in volume 3, as he don't know of Sun's blindness yet, and Leaf's death has no direct connection to him as again, Sun's blindness is unknown to him.**


End file.
